Relaciones Argentina-Italia/Argentina
Presidentes argentinos con mandatarios italianos Mauricio Macri= Mauricio Macri Mauricio Macri - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Recibimos al Presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella, en la Casa Rosada. @mauriciomacri Mauricio Macri - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Mauricio Macrio y Silvio Berlusconi. Matteo Renzi - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Presiden Argentina, Mauricio Macri (kanan) dan PM Italia, Matteo Renzi (Foto: infobae.com) Giuseppe Conte - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Los mandatarios se brindaron mutuos elogios y celebraron la reunión bilateral Fuente: AP |-| Cristina Fernández= Cristina Fernández de Kirchner Cristina Fernández - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano agradeció sonriente la presencia de Cristina Fernández, con la que luego dialogó en el salón Bronzino de la sede presidencial - Télam Cristina Fernández - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella, con la presidenta argentina, Cristina Kirchner, antes de su entrevista de hoy en Roma (AFP) Cristina Fernández - Romano Prodi.jpg| Breve, pero cordial, fue el encuentro entre Prodi, el presidente Kirchner y Cristina Fernández. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Cristina Fernández - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Encuentro entre Cristina Fernández y Silvio Berlusconi, en Roma. |-| Néstor Kirchner= Néstor Kirchner Néstor Kirchner - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, President of the EC, received Néstor Kirchner, President of Argentina, and his wife, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner. European Commission |-| Eduardo Duhalde= Eduardo Duhalde Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde recibió un tibio apoyo de su par italiano, Carlo Ciampi, en Roma. La Nación Eduardo Duhalde - Romano Prodi.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde, Chairman of the Council of Permanent Representatives of Mercosur, met Romano Prodi, President of the EC. Talks were on EU/Mercosur negociations. © European Communities , 2004 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte |-| Fernando de la Rúa= Fernando de la Rúa Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Argentina Fernando De la Rua con la moglie Inès Pertinè ed il Presidente Ciampi con la moglie Franca durante la visita ai giardini della tenuta di Castelporziano. presidenti.quirinale.it Fernando de la Rúa - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa, Ricardo Lagos, Massimo D'Alema y Fernando Henrique Cardoso en Chile. Página12 Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| En su jornada de despedida de la Argentina, el presidente del Consejo de Ministros de Italia, Romano Prodi, se reunió con los dos precandidatos a presidente de la Alianza, Graciela Fernández Meijide y Fernando de la Rúa, y destacó, frente al jefe de Gabinete, Jorge Rodríguez, la importancia de gobernar en un contexto de consenso. Fernando de la Rúa - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| De la Rúa sonríe para la foto junto con Berlusconi, que prometió ayuda. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación |-| Carlos Menem= Carlos Menem Carlos Menem - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Sarmiento,Vittorio Sgarbi,Oscar Luigi Scalfaro,Carlos Menem con la figlia e Gina Lollobrigida. Photo: Marcellino Radogna Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| This file picture taken on March 13, 1990 in Buenos Aires shows Giulio Andreotti (L) shaking hands with then Argentinian President Carlos Menem during an official visit. Carlos Menem - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Presidente Menem y canciller italiano, Lamberto Dini, ayer en Luxemburgo. Foto: Clarín Carlos Menem - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Reclamos de Menem a D'Alema por el proteccionismo europeo. El día Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) talks to Argentine President Carlos Menem at the Casa Rosada Government House April 6. Prodi is on a brief two-day official visit to Argentina to improve bilateral relations between both countries. |-| Raúl Alfonsín= Raúl Alfonsín Raúl Alfonsín - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Con todos los honores, el gobierno argentino despide en el Aeroparque Metropolitano al séptimo presidente de la República Italiana, Alessandro Pertini. Raúl Alfonsín lo acompaña. Archivo Histórico RTA S.E. Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| ALFONSIN IN ITALIA, OGGI AL QUIRINALE L' INCONTRO CON COSSIGA. repubblica.it Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| El encuentro celebrado el pasado domingo en Buenos Aires entre el presidente argentino, Raúl Alfonsín, y el primer ministro italiano, Bettino Craxi, ha tenido un eco extraordinario en los ambientes políticos de Roma. Roma 13 DIC 1983. El País Giovanni Goria - Sin imagen.jpg| El acuerdo nació con bombos y platillos cuando lo firmaron Raúl Alfonsín y el canciller italiano Giovanni Goria el 10 de diciembre de 1987. El Clarín Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| El premio, entregado en mano a Alfonsín por el ministro italiano de Asuntos Exteriores, Giulio Andreotti, consiste en una medalla de oro y un pergamino en el que se elogia su labor por la promoción y la defensa de los derechos humanos en Argentina, sobre todo a raíz del establecimiento de la democracia tras un período de masiva violación de esos derechos bajo la dictadura militar. IGNACIO CEMBRERO. Bruselas 18 OCT 1986 Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-Italia